


Larmes d'étoiles

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Défis personnels [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Curses, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Possession, Post-Canon, Spells & Enchantments, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Défi perso. Lucy Heartfillia a quitté Fairy Tail. Une nouvelle qui inquiète ses amis de la guilde qu'elle chérit tant. Pourquoi?, se disent-ils. La raison se trouve dans deux secrets que cache la constellationniste : un jadis oublié et en lien avec des phénemonèmes magiques étranges autour d'eux, l'autre qu'elle s'efforce de taire dans son propre coeur. GrayLu, NaSting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas mais l'OC Nebula si.
> 
> Hellou tout le monde. Voici la pause défi perso avec cette fois-ci une fic Fairy Tail. Le challenge du jour est de faire du yaoi en couple secondaire et du het en couple principal. Ce sera donc du GrayLu en ship principal avec du NaSting en secondaire donc si vous êtes fans du Nalu ou du Gruvia voire les deux, je vous montre la croix de sortie.
> 
> Je ne casse pas pour autant Juvia (c'est rare que je fasse du bashing... mise à part peut-être avec la Relepouffe "Heero vient me tuer, je te harcèle dans ma limousine rose" Darlian et encore... Hum hum, désolée les fujoshi de Gundam Wing comprendront). La fic se passe après la fin du manga mais je vais faire en sorte de ne pas spoiler. Aussi si vous trouvez les persos OOC, je dirai que c'est votre point de vue et que moi, j'ai le mien car je ne suis pas dans la tête du mangaka Hiro Mashima. Bonne lecture. :)

Il était une fois, une petite fille qui vivait dans un grand manoir avec son père. Sa mère était décédée récemment et elle fut triste de ne pas avoir d'amis autour avec lesquels elle pouvait confier sa détresse. Elle avait beau vivre comme une princesse, la fillette était toujours seule dans ce domaine surplombant les alentours et éloigné du village le plus proche.

Il lui arrivait de jouer avec son amie la sirène malgré le tempérament grincheux de cette dernière.

Des fois, elle se réfugiait dans les livres de la grande bibliothèque du manoir en souriant à la vue des mondes qui commencèrent à nourrir son imagination.

Un beau jour, en pleine lecture d'une légende contant la vie des dragons, la fillette s'endormit et rêva d'un magnifique ciel étoilé tout brillant. Des petites étoiles filantes allaient ça et là, d'autres étincelaient de mille couleurs. "Ouah, c'est vraiment joli, s'émerveilla-t-elle quand l'echo d'une voix douce et posée se fit entendre.

"Bonjour, petite étoile."

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la petite fille vit assise à ses cotés une belle dame aux longs cheveux dorés et au doux sourire. Ses yeux, d'un gris argenté, la couvèrent d'une tendresse maternelle tandis qu'elle la rassurait. "Si tu te sens seule, je suis là pour t'écouter, tu sais? Tu peux me considérer comme ton amie. Quel est ton nom?"

La petite fille fut contente de pouvoir rencontrer une nouvelle personne. On dirait que son voeu s'était réalisé. "Lucy, madame, se présenta-t-elle avec le sourire.

Ce fut ainsi qu'un lien fort fut tissé, une amitié allant au-delà des générations.

Malheureusement, cette rencontre fut aussi le funeste point de départ d'une malédiction ancienne de plusieurs siècles, prémice d'un danger certain susceptible de détruire Earthland.

La guilde de Fairy Tail fut animée comme à son habitude avec son lot de bagarres et de clameurs à tout va. Mirajane continuait de distribuer les pintes de bière avec le sourire tandis que le maitre contemplait ses enfants un tantinet trop énergiques avant de les calmer d'un bon coup de poing géant. La bataille contre Albareth s'était achevée depuis quelques mois et il ne pouvait les blamer de se lâcher un peu, surtout que la majorité avait participé à l'effort de reconstruction.

Les habitants de Magnolia avaient pu regagner leurs foyers à son grand soulagement, il en était de même dans les autres régions où leurs confrères avaient élu domicile. La vie avait donc repris son cours. "Ça me fait penser, remarqua Mirajane en essuyant une pinte, je n'ai pas vu Natsu et Happy, ces temps-ci. Ils doivent mettre beaucoup de coeur à l'ouvrage, on dirait." Le chasseur de dragons de feu avait décidé de mettre des joyaux de coté afin de s'acheter de nouveaux meubles pour sa maison délabrée.

Une initiative de Lucy qui ne tolérait plus que celui-ci passe chez elle à l'improviste. D'ailleurs, peut-être était-ce une impression mais elle avait trouvé la blonde épuisée, ces derniers temps. Erza vint au comptoir pour lui expliquer la situation : "Natsu et Happy sont passés voir Sting chez lui, expliqua alors Erza qui se mit au comptoir suivie de Gray et de Juvia.

\- Apparemment il est malade, poursuivit le mage de glace en prenant le verre de jus que lui servit Mirajane, et Wendy est partie voir Polyusica. Comme elle veut devenir une guérisseuse à part entière, elle a décidé d'étudier les differentes méthodes de soin." Gray passa cependant sous silence le fait que la chasseuse de dragons céleste le faisait aussi dans l'espoir de trouver un remède pour Sting.

Natsu avait dit à Erza et lui que personne dans la guilde de Saber Tooth n'avait trouvé la cause de cette maladie étrange. Ils furent aussi les rares à savoir que Natsu et Sting étaient ensemble donc inutile de préciser que cette histoire préoccupait énormément leur ami d'enfance tête brûlée au point que Titania avait du lui flanquer une rouste ou deux afin qu'il se calme et qu'il ne harcèle pas les apothicaires du coin.

La troisième au courant de leur relation fut Lucy.

Lucy.

Gray ne l'avait pas revue depuis plusieurs jours. Depuis... "Monsieur Gray, tout va bien?" Le noiraud croisa les prunelles bleues inquiètes de Juvia. Une profonde culpabilité envahit alors son coeur. Il avait pensé que ses sentiments n'étaient plus, il s'était même dit que peut-être Juvia était plus que la soeur qu'il voyait en elle. La mage de l'eau n'avait pas hésité à se sacrifier pour lui, ça, il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Malheureusement, son coeur le menait toujours vers une constellationniste un peu trouillarde et pleurnicheuse mais avec un coeur aussi lumineux que les étoiles dans le ciel nocturne. Un coeur aussi vaste que les univers des histoires de son invention qu'il adorait lire. "Je... vais bien Juvia, l'apaisa-t-il en buvant son jus d'une traite non sans faire apparaitre des glaçons entre temps. Il ne savait pas comment se confier sans lui briser le coeur.

Erza observa le couple à coté d'elle en dégustant distraitement sa part de fraisier. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir encouragé Gray sans connaitre ses réels sentiments. Le mage de glace avait toujours été discret vis-à- vis de Lucy donc elle s'en n'était pas formalisée et avait pensé déréchef que ce dernier fut attiré par Juvia. L' amour est bien compliqué, pensa-t-elle en croquant dans une fraise.

Elle-même se demandait quand Jellal et elle allaient concrétiser le leur. Le maitre de la guilde Crime Sorcière était parti avec ses membres dans un périple lié à une légende beaucoup plus ancienne que la fête du Roi Dragon. Une énergie magique étrange planait sur le monde selon ses dires et Erza ne put que le croire.

Jellal pouvait percevoir la moindre trace de magie avec une aisance qu'elle admirait autant qu'elle lui enviait des fois. Ses pensées allèrent ensuite vers Natsu. J'espère qu'il ne fera pas quelque chose d'inconsidéré mais le connaissant... On ne sait jamais.

Pendant ce temps, non loin dans une maison non loin du siège de la guilde de Saber Tooth, Sting eut de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé avec cette fièvre qui n'en finissait pas. Allongé dans son lit et recouvert d'un simple drap, le blond eut très envie de se lever pour bosser en compagnie de Natsu dans une mission qu'ils auraient choisi tous les deux mais son corps semblait peser une tonne.

Rogue et Frosch était partis en mission avec Mademoiselle, Lecter était avec Happy dans la salle de bains changer sa compresse froide. Sa main moite de sueur fut tenue fermement par celle de son petit ami assis à son chevet en train de trembler d'une colère contenue. "Allons Natsu, calme-toi. Ça va passer, tenta-t-il de le rassurer en souriant faiblement.

\- Ça m'énerve de ne pouvoir rien faire, grogna Natsu entre ses dents, même la magie de Gray ne servirait à rien." L'idée de faire appel au mage de la glace avait effleuré son esprit lorsqu'il avait vu Sting dans cet état, quitte à faire fi de sa rivalité. Cependant, la fièvre du chasseur de dragons sacré n'était pas ordinaire. Une faible lueur dorée semblait émaner du torse du blond, l'énergie magique qu'il ressentit en l'effleurant ensuite de ses doigts fut des plus étranges. Elle rappelait même celle de... "Arrête, murmura Sting avec un petit rire, si tu fais ça, tu vas finir par m'exciter.

\- Ce n'est pas drole, gronda Natsu en la retirant, t'es malade, là. Je pourrais rien te faire.

\- Ah? Parce que tu es du genre à te retenir d'habitude?, plaisanta le blond en tentant de s'asseoir pour retomber ensuite mollement sur son lit, ah, je suis trop crevé, soupira-t-il d'une voix épuisée, mais sentir ton odeur m'apaise, ajouta-t-il en s'efforçant de sourire.

Natsu allait lui répondre quand Happy et Lecter revinrent avec une petite bassine d'eau froide et un bol fumant de bouillon de poules. "Mademoiselle t'a préparé ça avant de partir en mission, expliqua l'Exceed roux en posant le petit baquet tandis que le chat bleu donna le bol de bouillon à Natsu. "Comme ça, tu pourras lui donner à manger, Natsu, déclara-t-il.

\- Merci Happy, le remercia gentiment le mage de feu pendant que Sting éleva un peu ses coussins pour s'asseoir de nouveau. Il n'avait plus de force mais son ventre cria famine. "Je vais essayer de rester assis cette fois-ci. Mmm, ça sent bon.

\- Allez, ouvre la bouche maintenant, fit Natsu en prenant une cuillérée, faudrait que je demande à Minerva comment elle fait, ajouta-t-il en voyant Sting avaler sa bouchée.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas, déclara Happy pendant que Lecter essorra la compresse, tu risques de l'empoisonner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Happy?, s'insurgea Natsu, je sais cuisiner moi aussi. Toi, tu ne sais que faire griller tes poissons.

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les poissons cuits, s'énerva à son tour l'Exceed bleu, il faut toujours que..." Il s'interrompit en entendant la porte claquer. "Tiens, il y a quelqu'un qui est entré.

\- C'est peut-être Rogue et Frosch, fit Lecter en posant le chiffon humide sur le rebord de la bassine.

Cependant, ce fut une Yukino affolée qui apparut sur le seuil de la chambre. "Bonsoir Natsu et Sting, salua-t-elle en reprenant son souffle, Rufus m'a tout dit au sujet de la fièvre.

\- Ouais, je suis désolé de causer du tracas à tout le monde, s'excusa Sting après que Natsu lui eut donné de nouveau la becquée, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que cette fièvre n'est pas normale.

\- Oui et vu ce que je ressens, ça confirme mes soupçons, déclara la constellationiste avec une mine rembrunie, la fièvre est dûe à une résonnance avec l'énergie magique des étoiles. Comme la magie sacrée que tu pratiques est de nature similaire, ça entraine une forte réaction.

\- Ça me fait penser que Rogue avait du mal avec sa magie lui aussi, fit Lecter en fronçant les sourcils, à la différence qu'il avait du mal à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Mademoiselle lui a donné une potion pour qu'il récupère sa magie provisoirement avant qu'ils ne partent tous les deux.

\- Certainement parce que la magie des ténèbres est opposée à ce type de magie, répliqua Yukino en réfléchissant, l'énergie des constellationnistes est devenue extrêmement forte ces derniers jours et ma soeur est d'ailleurs partie pour..., poursuivit-elle quand Natsu se leva brusquement,... Tu pars, Natsu?

\- Yukino, je te confie Sting, déclara le chasseur de dragons de feu tandis que Happy le rejoignit, je reviens bientôt.

\- Tache de ne pas détruire trop de bâtiments, déclara Sting en lui faisant un faible signe de la main, je vais me reposer pendant ce temps.

\- Je vais tout faire pour rattraper le temps perdu dès qu'on se reverra, le rassura Natsu avec le sourire, à plus!, cria-t-il en quittant la maison à toute vitesse.

"Il ne changera jamais, soupira le blond en s'allongeant de nouveau avec un petit sourire, toujours aussi impulsif.

\- C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles tu l'aimes, non?, le taquina Yukino en remontant les draps.

\- Là, je ne te dis pas non à ce sujet, déclara Sting en fermant les yeux. Lecter mit la compresse sur son front, ce qui le rafraichit un peu. Il espérait quand même que cette fièvre baisserait vite mais il faisait confiance à Natsu là-dessus. Son dragon du feu trouvait toujours des solutions.

Pendant ce temps, Natsu fonça jusqu'à sa destination pendant que Happy le suivit en volant. "On va où, Natsu?, lui demanda-t-il en regardant devant eux.

\- A ton avis Happy? On va voir Lucy, répondit Natsu avec un grand sourire, comme c'est une constellationniste, je suis sûr qu'elle nous aidera." Il aurait aussi pu demander à Yukino, soupira Happy en son for intérieur, mais bon ce genre d'idées est bien du Natsu tout craché.

Quelques instants plus tard, à Magnolia, Levy sortit de l'appartement de Lucy, la confusion se lisant dans ses yeux marrons. Son amie n'était pas partie en mission en compagnie de Natsu vu que ce dernier était parti voir Sting. Elle avait donc pensé que la blonde travaillait certainement sur son nouveau livre.

Levy avait décidé de faire une pause entre deux missions pour qu'elles se fassent une soirée entre filles mais elle avait découvert que non seulement son appartement fut vide mais qu'en plus une lettre à l'adresse de la guilde fut déposée sur son bureau. "Etrange, se dit-elle quand elle entendit Natsu crier son nom, ah, salut Natsu. Si tu cherches Lucy, elle est partie.

\- Quoi!?, s'écria Natsu en stoppant sa course, tu dis qu'elle n'est pas là?"

Levy mit la lettre dans sa poche sans rien dire. Il valait mieux attendre d'être à la guilde pour l'ouvrir. "Allons à la guilde. Peut-être qu'elle est là-bas, mentit-elle bien qu'elle l'espérait en son for intérieur. Peut-être que Lucy avait écrit ce mot pour dire qu'elle avait une chose importante à faire et qu'elle reviendrait.

Cependant, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment.

"Bonsoir bande de nazes, salua Natsu en ouvrant la porte de la guilde d'un coup de pied, alors ça roule?

\- Comment va Sting?, lui demanda Mirajane après avoir servi le maitre, il se rétablit bien?

\- Yukino m'a dit que sa fièvre est causée par une énergie bizarre mais je me rappelle plus quoi.

\- Elle parlait de l'énergie des étoiles, Natsu, expliqua Happy en mangeant son poisson, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on devait voir Lucy."

Gray, qui fut en train de discuter avec Erza non loin d'eux, leva les yeux en entendant le prénom de Lucy. Juvia le remarqua elle aussi mais au lieu d'exprimer ouvertement son angoisse comme elle le faisait d'habitude, elle préféra plutôt rester à l'affut. Toutefois, une peur sourde emplissait dans son coeur, une sensation malaisante qui n'avait jamais cessé de la quitter lors de son premier combat avec Monsieur Gray.

A chaque fois que Monsieur Gray parlait de Lucy, la mage de l'eau avait remarqué quelques différences dans les intonations de sa voix : quand son prince discutait avec Erza, on sentait qu'il considérait cette dernière comme sa grande soeur, quand il bavardait en sa compagnie, Juvia avait cette sensation amère d'avoir l'impression de n'être qu'une petite soeur sur laquelle veiller mais la femme de la pluie gardait quand même l'espoir qu'il y eut quelque chose de plus.

Mais quand Monsieur Gray adressait la parole à Lucy... Monsieur Gray est plus ouvert quand il est avec elle, pensa Juvia en serrant ses poings sur les pans de sa robe bleue, comme j'aimerai invoquer ma prison d'eau maintenant pour avoir Monsieur Gray rien que pour moi.

Ses sombres pensées s'arrêtèrent en entendant le cri stupéfait de Levy. "Lucy a écrit qu'elle quittait la guilde!" Tout le monde lui lança un seul et même regard mortifié. Un silence de plomb régnait au siège avant qu'un hurlement ne le rompre. " QUOI!?, vociféra Natsu en prenant Levy par les épaules, mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit la lettre?

\- Natsu, calme-toi, lui ordonna Erza en lui donnant un coup sur la tête, je trouve quand même étrange que Lucy prenne cette décision. Cette lettre est-elle vraiment écrite par elle?

Makaroff et Mirajane l'observèrent avec inquiétude. "Erza a raison, renchérit-elle, Lucy est tellement heureuse de faire partie de notre guilde, pourquoi déciderait-elle de partir du jour au lendemain?"

Les mains de Levy tremblèrent en secouant la tête. "C'est bien son écriture, dit-elle d'un ton résigné, il m'arrive de lire ses manuscrits, des larmes menacèrent de couler de ses yeux, elle... Elle...

... "Tout le monde... Je suis désolée mais je dois quitter Fairy Tail. J'ai été heureuse de vous connaitre et d'avoir vécu tant d'aventures avec vous tous mais..., des traces brouillèrent légèrement la suite, mais... Il faut que je parte. Pour le bien de tous. Merci pour tous ces souvenirs emplis de bonheur.

Lucy Heartfillia..."

...- Il faut qu'on la retrouve, gronda Natsu en reniflant l'air avant de s'interrompre en écarquillant les yeux, son odeur, je n'arrive plus à la reconnaitre. Ne me dis pas que...

\- Je pense qu'avec cette énergie magique qui se trouve dans l'air, tous tes sens doivent être un peu brouillés, constata Erza en croisant les bras, reste à savoir comment la retrouver.

\- Je vais essayer avec mes cartes, déclara Canna en cessant de boire, on ne sait jamais."

Juvia, de son coté, se sentit coupable de ressentir un immense soulagement. Lucy avait beau être sa camarade, elle la considérait aussi comme sa plus grande rivale. Juvia ne devrait pas ressentir de telles émotions ignobles, s'admonesta-t-elle en secouant la tête. Lucy avait été une des premières à l'accepter dans la guilde. Je suis horrible, se reprocha-t-elle avant de jeter un oeil à Monsieur Gray.

Celui-ci était blême.

Une jalousie et une angoisse profonde envahirent son coeur au point de poser des questions qu'elle regretta amèrement ensuite. "Monsieur Gray, que se passe-t-il?, le questionna-t-elle avec colère, se pourrait-il que Lucy et vous, vous...

-... Juvia, ce n'est pas le moment, la coupa-t-il d'une voix froide. Est-ce de ma faute?, se demanda-t-il ensuite en pensée.

La vérité fut que ces derniers temps, Lucy avait enchainé les missions. Quand ce n'était pas avec Natsu, Erza, Wendy et lui, elle en faisait des fois avec Lisanna et Canna. Le mage de glace avait eu l'impression qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose. Lors de leurs passages à la guilde, il avait bien remarqué ses sourires forcés de temps à autre, la façon étrange qu'elle avait de se toucher le bras aussi à certains moments.

Et lorsqu'il était venu la voir chez elle pour tirer ça au clair... J'aurais dû insister, se dit-il avec regret, mais... Il regarda de nouveau Juvia qui posa les yeux sur lui avant de les baisser avec tristesse. Elle avait compris. Désolé Juvia. Toutefois, ils n'eurent le temps de s'apesentir qu'une invitée arriva à la guilde. "Bonjour la compagnie, salua une constellationiste familière à Natsu, Gray et Erza, l'ambiance n'a pas l'air à la fête, dis donc.

\- Angel, que fais-tu là?, lui demanda Erza avec méfiance tout en calmant Natsu en lui posant une main sur son épaule. Même si elle faisait maintenant partie de Crime Sorcière et qu'elle avait retrouvé sa famille, Titania agissait quand même avec suspicion à son égard à cause de son tempérament imprévisible. "Est-ce Jellal qui t'envoie?

\- Oui et non, répondit Sorano en secouant la tête, je veux voir votre constellationniste, poursuivit-elle en cherchant Lucy des yeux.

\- Lucy n'est pas là pour le moment, rétorqua Gray en se levant sous l'oeil triste et soucieux de Juvia, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux?"

Angel fronça les sourcils en se caressant le menton. "Mmmm, avait-elle un comportement bizarre, ces derniers temps?" Ce fut Natsu qui se facha à son tour. " Pourquoi tu nous demandes ça?, s'insurgea-t-il avec impatience, Lucy a dit qu'elle quittait notre guilde. Tu sais quelque chose, oui ou non?, s'écria-t-il en invoquant des flammes.

\- Je ne suis pas surprise, répondit à la place Sorano avec un soupir, après tout, Fairy Tail est sa raison de vivre, elle continua d'un ton larmoyant, ah, j'aurais tellement aimé être à sa place." A peine eut-elle fini qu'elle sentit ses pieds être emprisonnés dans de la glace.

Un Gray fort mécontent avança vers elle en la poignardant copieusement du regard. "Si tu sais ce qu'a Lucy, dis-le nous au lieu de te plaindre." Eh bien, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu comme ça, ce fut lors de leur combat ensemble et encore... Qui aurait cru que cette constellationiste avait du succès auprès des beaux bruns ténébreux?

De toute façon, autant leur répondre. Vu les regards qu'elle sentait autour d'elle, les membres de la guilde de Fairy Tail semblaient être prêts à en découdre. "On se calme Gray, tenta-t-elle de calmer, je ne suis pas là pour vous provoquer. Je ne pense pas que Jellal aurait approuvé de foute façon, poursuivit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil malicieux à Erza qui fuit rapidement son regard, mais je sais pourquoi Lucy a quitté votre guilde.

\- Vas-y, nous t'écoutons, déclara Makarof en croisant les bras tout en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Natsu qui trépignait dans son coin.

Sorano prit une longue inspiration avant de raconter toute l'histoire :" En ce moment, l'énergie des étoiles est devenue plus puissante que les autres énergies magiques. Ç'a causé pas mal de souci et le conseil a ordonné à Crime Sorcière d'enquêter."

Erza hocha silencieusement la tête en se remémorant ce que lui avait dit Jellal. "Nous avons fait chou blanc, à vrai dire, avoua-t-elle en se grattant la tête, jusqu'à ce que la princesse Jade nous fasse parvenir un livre très ancien. Il proviendrait des fonds vendus par Jude Heartfillia, le père de Lucy.

\- Mais quel rapport entre Lucy et ce livre?, la questionna Happy.

\- J'y viens, j'y viens, répliqua Sorano avec humeur, en fait, le livre conte le mythe d'une ancienne déesse qui intervenait dans les affaires humaines comme Ankhseram. Elle se nommait Nebula.

\- Nebula?, s'enquit Levy avant de se rappeler de quelque chose, ce ne serait pas la divinité du bien et du mal? Celle-là même qui règne sur le monde des esprits? Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un conte mais..." Les événements d'Albareth avaient bien prouvé que les mythes étaient véridiques. Les dieux existaient bel et bien.

\- Je croyais que c'était le vieux barbu, moi, le roi des esprits, fit Natsu en tiltant sa tête sur le coté.

\- C'est le cas, fit Levy en se souvenant de la fête des étoiles organiséew par le roi des esprits, mais d'après les légendes, c'est Nebula qui a crée les lois entre le monde des esprits et le notre. C'est donc elle qui a crée la magie des constellationistes, n'est- ce pas?, demanda-t-elle ensuite à l'adresse de Sorano qui hocha la tête.

\- Oui, affirma cette dernière, sans Nebula-sama, les constellationnistes n'existeraient pas et les esprits n'auraient pas pu venir dans notre monde à nous.

\- Alors, c'est grace à elle que Locke peut venir ici en quelque sorte, en conclut Natsu avec enthousiasme, mais quel rapport avec Lucy?

\- D'après le mythe, Nebula avait beau avoir une nature bienveillante, elle était intransigeante face aux ténèbres, relata Sorano en prenant le verre que lui offrit Mirajane, à chaque fois que les forces obscures envahissaient Earthland, elle le purifiait en détruisant tous les êtres humains afin de récréer le monde à nouveau." Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, pensa amèrement Natsu tandis que tout le monde eut un regard stupéfait.

" Le dieu Ankhseram a décidé de la sceller quelque part dans le monde des esprits car il jugeait cette façon de faire trop expéditive, poursuivit la constellationniste en buvant une gorgée de vin, mais pour palier à son enfermement, Nebula a décidé de transferer son âme dans le corps d'une constellationniste en attendant son heure. D'après le livre, la personne désignée porte un tatouage en forme d'étoile au niveau du bras : la marque de Nebula."

Tout le monde comprit ce que Sorano insinuait. "C'est impossible, nia Erza en secouant la tête, Lucy n'a pas de tatoua...

-... Si, elle en a un, la coupa Gray en baissant les yeux, j'ai remarqué que Lucy ne se sentait pas bien, ces derniers temps donc je suis passé la voir et..." Il n'osait poursuivre tant ce souvenir lui était personnel. En tous cas, le mage de glace comprit pourquoi maintenant sa détresse...

"Ce fut un soir comme les autres où il rentrait d'une mission qu'il avait faite en compagnie d'Erza et de Wendy. Natsu était parti voir Sting en apprenant sa maladie via une lettre envoyée par Rogue et lui-même hésitait à user de sa magie pour aider le chasseur de dragons sacré. Il verrait ça si Natsu l'appelait même si connaissant son rival et - il avait encore du mal à se l'avouer - ami d'enfance préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de lui demander son aide.

Le mage de glace ne se cachait pas qu'il avait un autre souci en tête. Une autre source d'inquiétude qu'il avait décidé de passer voir chez elle afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Lucy avait toujours été du genre à tout garder pour elle afin de ne causer du tort à personne. Une facette d'elle qui l'énervait un peu bien qu'il fut comme elle en fin de compte. Gray stoppa ses pas une fois devant la porte de la maison où habitait la blonde.

Il ne put empêcher le frémissement d'impatience envahir son coeur. Allait-il la trouver assise devant son bureau en train d'écrire avec cette mine réfléchie qu'il trouvait adorable? La trouverait-il en train d'arborer sa lingerie hyper sexy qui mettait en valeur ses formes généreuses? Ou bien allait-il la surprendre en train de se dévêtir avant de prendre son bain? Ou sinon, peut-être était-elle déjà en train de le prendre, craquante avec ses joues rosies par la chaleur de l'eau? Gray imaginait déjà son cri outré et son rejet après l'avoir traité de pervers parce qu'il serait rentré dans son plus simple appareil sans même se rendre compte qu'il s'était déshabillé entre temps.

Le mage de glace appréciait ces petits moments, à la voir réagir au quart de tour, même si son instant favori fut quand il tentait de lui faire un calin alors qu'il s'était encore mis à nu sans le faire exprès. Gray adorait la taquiner et veiller sur elle était devenu une habitude à force. Une habitude qui dissimulait des sentiments qu'il s'évertuait à ne pas montrer à la fois pour ne pas mettre la blonde mal à l'aise mais aussi pour ne pas blesser Juvia.

Le noiraud ouvrit alors la porte en poussant un bref soupir. Il n'entendit pas Lucy fredonner comme elle le faisait habituellement quand elle pensait être seule chez elle, ni les petits cris de l'esprit Plue. Tout était atrocement silencieux. Le mage de glace se dirigea doucement vers la chambre où Lucy se reposait. Ce foyer était devenu un peu le QG de leur équipe entre deux missions même si Natsu, Erza, Happy et lui avaient toujours tendance à entrer à l'improviste.

C'était plus fort qu'eux, ils aimaient cet endroit chaleureux.

Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas la Lucy gênée et fachée qu'il vit.

Cette Lucy-là lui fendit le coeur autant qu'elle l'inquiéta.

La constellationniste était assise sur son lit, vêtue d'une simple robe noire, tremblante et recroquevillée sur ses genoux tandis qu'une petite rivière d'étoiles brillantes se propageait le long de son bras. Ses cheveux blonds semblaient même pousser derrière son dos. "Lucy, qu'est-ce que tu as?, s'écria-t-il avec frayeur en lui prenant le bras irradié de cette magie bizarre.

Elle lui rappelait étrangement sa magie de chasseur de démons de , les étoiles disparurent à son contact. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette mag...? Il n'eut pas le temps de se le demander qu'il se retrouva plaquer sur le lit, la constellationniste s'étant mise au-dessus de lui. Qu'est- ce qui se passe? Je ne suis pas dans un de mes rêves. "Lucy..."

Une main fine lui caressa la joue, des prunelles marrons le fixaient avec douceur avec un tendre sourire. Il déglutit. Non, je dois vraiment rêver ou sinon... "Arrête, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, tenta-t-il de le repousser mais elle le maintint par les épaules. Ouah, je rêve ou elle a gagné en force? La voix de Lucy se fit même plus séductrice. "Si, je suis toujours la même Gray, la contredit la constellationniste en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, je ne me suis même jamais sentie aussi libre, poursuivit-elle avec un petit rire heureux, tu veux voir ce que je porte?, sussurra-t-elle en soulevant le bas de sa robe pour lui montrer son porte-jaretelles noir, j'ai choisi les plus affriolants spécialement pour toi, un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres, surtout que tu t'es préparé pour la suite. Tu es si beau comme ça."

Gray baissa les yeux pour découvrir avec horreur qu'il s'était déshabillé. Oh non, ce n'est pas le moment. Lucy commença d'ailleurs à se déhancher contre lui. Une chaleur pas très bienvenue se diffusa peu de temps après dans la partie inférieure de son anatomie. Je dois y mettre un terme avant de... "Lucy, tu as bu ou quoi?, grogna-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas réagir, arrête ou sinon, je vais te refroid..." Le doigt délicatement posé sur ses lèvres allié au sourire mutin qu'elle lui adressa firent fondre sa volonté comme neige au soleil. "Je peux avoir mon premier baiser, au moins? Après je te laisse tranquille, promis, demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Gray usa de tout son self-control pour ne pas lui sauter dessus tout de suite. De toute manière, ce n'était pas la Lucy qu'il connaissait ou plutôt, elle agissait sous l'influence de la magie bizarre qu'il continuait de sentir autour d'eux. Le mage de glace aurait voulu que ça se passe autrement mais si ça pouvait la faire revenir. "C'est d'accord, ma princesse, accepta-t-il avec un soupir. Le surnom qu'il utilisait secrètement pour elle avait fourché, comme si quelque chose le poussait à lui montrer réellement ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle mais il n'en n'eut cure.

Il l'attira à lui quand une lueur dorée se mit alors à émaner de son torse ainsi que sur la poitrine de Lucy. "Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Son coeur se mit à cogner sourdement. Enfin, pas seulement le sien. Il pouvait aussi entendre celui de Lucy. "Je suis si heureuse d'entendre ton coeur, s'émerveilla jovialement la blonde en rapprochant son visage du sien, ça veut dire que je peux enfin te dire que..." Leurs lèvres se frolèrent au moment où elle allait poursuivre lorsqu'une voix inquiète retentit de dehors. "Monsieur Gray, où êtes-vous?

Mince Juvia, jura-t-il intérieurement en regardant la fenêtre avant de se faire éjecter sans ménagement hors du lit. "Hé mais ça ne va pas, Lucy?" Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la jeune fille blonde se tenir douloureusement le bras, les petites étoiles étant revenues. "Pars, lui ordonna-t-elle en tremblant davantage, tout de suite.

\- Mais Lucy...

\- FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS!, hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, je... Je t'en supplie. Et ne dis rien à personne."

Un bouclier doré se mit à l'entourer pour empêcher Gray de l'approcher. Celui-ci ne dit mot et quitta la maison après s'être rhabillé pour rejoindre la mage de l'eau à quelques mètres de là...

... "Le tatouage avait l'air de lui faire mal, expliqua Gray en baissant les yeux, mais Lucy m'a dit de ne rien dire et...

\- Ça y est, je crois que je l'ai trouvée, le coupa Canna en regardant ses cartes, comme ma magie utilise celle des étoiles, ça a été plus facile.

\- Elle est où?, la questionna d'emblée Natsu.

Les membres de la plus forte équipe de Fairy Tail furent surpris de la réponse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas mais c'est le cas de Nebula.
> 
> Coucou, voici la suite plus courte par contre. Bonne lecture :)

Lucy se terrait dans la pénombre ce qui fut dans une époque lointaine et nostalgique son sanctuaire, son petit coin à elle où elle avait pris l'habitude de venir des fois lors des rares sorties qu'elle faisait avec sa mère puis toute seule quand celle-ci ne fut plus de ce monde.

Cette petite cabane faite de pierre que sa mère lui avait faite construire afin qu'elle eut un petit jardin secret. Située dans une forêt proche de l'ancien domaine des Heartfillia, Lucy n'y était pas retournée depuis qu'elle avait rejoint Fairy Tail. Tout simplement parce qu'elle s'était faite de nouveaux amis qui furent devenus de précieux camarades au fil de leurs périples et de leurs épreuves. Et maintenant, il avait fallu qu'elle se sépare de ces êtres chers à cause d'une autre amie présente dans son corps.

Lucy se culpabilisait d'avoir oublié Nebula. Ce gentil esprit qui lui avait tenu compagnie quand elle était petite au même titre qu'Aquarius. Enfin, la constellationniste se demandait amèrement si cette bienveillance n'était au fond pas calculée. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas, petite étoile, entendit-elle dire.

La blonde tenta de l'ignorer et de faire fi de son ventre criant famine. Elle avait décidé de partir peu après ce qu'il s'était passé entre Gray et elle. De quitter Fairy Tail pour éviter protéger ses frères et soeurs d'armes. Lucy s'en voulait aussi de cette attitude aguicheuse qu'elle avait eu à l'égard du mage de glace mais... Je préfère ne pas y repenser, se dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses poignets et ses chevilles entravés par des chaines anti-magie qu'elle s'était procurée avant son départ. Une précaution pour affaiblir la magie divine qui montait en puissance. Nebula avait commencé à se manifester au moment où elle avait pris conscience d'un changement dans son coeur qui continuait de l'effrayer.

Si elle y cédait, non seulement plus rien ne serait comme avant mais une de ses amies aurait mal. C'était quelque chose qu'elle préférait éviter à tout prix quitte à souffrir. Alors que c'est la seule solution pour te libérer de moi, fit Nebula dans son esprit. "Il y a une autre solution pour t'empêcher de purifier le monde, rétorqua Lucy en s'avachissant contre le mur derrière elle, pourquoi veux-tu le faire d'ailleurs?, la questionna-t-elle avec colère, nous avons mis fin à la guerre contre Albareth."

Nebula lui avait jeté un sort d'oubli le jour même où elle avait fugué du manoir familial pour aller à Fairy Tail. Pour la blonde, la déesse était une des personnes les plus gentilles qu'elle connaissait, une amie et une confidente qui avait toujours été là pour elle donc elle ne comprenait pas la raison de ce revirement. La constellationniste avait compris sa véritable nature en retrouvant une lettre de sa mère chez elle.

Nebula avait possédée peu de magiciennes constellationnistes avant elle, la plupart décédant car elles ne pouvaient supporter une énergie magique aussi forte. La déesse avait donc pris le parti de choisir comme hôte une mage de la lignée Heartfillia considérée comme une des plus puissantes en terme de magie stellaire. Et c'était bien entendu tomber sur elle. "Nebula a pris cette initiative pour se libérer de l'emprise d'Ankhseram, avait expliqué sa mère, la puissance divine du dieu de la vie et de la mort est à son apogée pour une raison que je ne peux t'expliquer. Lorsque l'énergie d'Ankhseram sera amoindrie, Nebula se manifestera réellement. Tu devras faire appel à son unique point faible pour couper le lien qui vous unit : ce que l'on nomme la protomagie."

La magie que Mavis leur avait révélés à tous, qui fut toujours présente dans le coeur de chacun mais qu'elle se refusait à avoir recours.

Une assiette de ragoût de boeuf fumante apparut sous ses yeux. "Vous devez avoir faim, déclara ensuite la voix polie et posée de Caprico, j'ai préparé cette collation dans le monde des esprits afin que vous puissiez vous restaurer.

\- Merci, répliqua Lucy en prenant l'assiette et les couverts que lui tendit l'esprit du Capricorne, et je suis désolée de causer du tort et de l'inquiétude à tout le monde." Un des avantages de la présence de Nebula fut que sa puissance magique fut décuplée donc ses amis esprits étaient passés la voir à tour de rôle pour savoir si elle allait bien, Locke étant bien entendu celui qui fut le plus véhément vis-à-vis de sa situation.

"Nous sommes tous réfractaires au projet que nourrit Dame Nebula, lui raconta Caprico en la regardant manger de bon coeur son plat, il en est de même pour notre roi mais nous craignons sa puissance." Il passa cependant sous silence que Leo du Lion était parti rejoindre leurs amis de Fairy Tail en jugeant que ça ne pouvait plus durer.

Lucy comprit ce qu'il voulut dire par là.

Si Ankhseram ne pouvait intervenir chez les esprits comme ce fut le cas chez les humains, Nebula pouvait le faire et les détruire avec sa magie divine. Elle avait vu certains souvenirs de la déesse du bien et du mal. Des échos de tristesse, de déception et de frustration mêlés vis-à-vis des mortels d'Earthland qui l'avaient poussé à détruire le monde un nombre incalculable de fois. Et à chaque fois, la même lamentation.

Pourquoi le plus grand nombre ne comprend pas où se trouve la véritable source de toutes les magies? Ce n'est pas pour rien que je l'ai façonnée.

La déesse avait aussi longtemps cotoyé les dragons en enseignant à quelques uns le coté lumineux de la nature humaine. Ce fut elle qui avait permis à ces créatures légendaires de se lier d'amitié avec les humains.

Avec un tel but dans son coeur, Lucy ne pouvait la détester. Nebula pensait bien faire pour le bien de tous mais comme Ankhseram, elle était trop excessive. Ne me compare pas à cet idiot psycho-rigide. Contrairement à lui, je n'ai puni personne pour avoir dénaturé ma magie, entendit-elle admonester sans mechanceté tout en faisant référence au sort Nirvana, de toute manière, ajouta-t-elle ensuite, la balle est dans ton camp, petite étoile. Montre-moi la véritable magie.

Lucy finit son assiette en la redonnant à Caprico qui disparut après avoir fait une brève corbette. Ses pensées vinrent vers un mage de glace dont les émotions qu'il provoquait en elle, la troublèrent de plus en plus.

Gray si renfermé, toujours à ronchonner quand il s'inquiète. Sa curiosité un peu déplacée avait toujours tendance à la faire rire bien qu'elle se fâchait pour la forme et ses avis sur ces livres la poussaient à écrire plus. La blonde ne se cachait pas qu'elle le trouvait beau malgré sa manie d'exhibitionniste mais ce fut plus son coeur débordant de gentillesse qui l'avait touchée. Puis une Juvia au regard énamouré plein d'espoir apparut dans son esprit. Non, c'est impossible, se résolut-elle à penser en regardant son bras où son tatouage étoilé s'était stabilisé, Juvia l'aime tellement, je ne veux pas la faire souffrir.

La mage de l'eau faisait tout pour le bien de la guilde et Gray fut sa principale source de motivation.

La constellationniste ne souhaitait en aucun cas la lui arracher. Et puis, elle ne connaissait pas le sentiments du mage de glace à son égard. La dernière fois, ils étaient sous l'influence de la magie de Nebula. Que se serait-il passé si Juvia ne l'avait pas appelé? La rivière d'étoiles commença à se répandre sur son bras tout comme sa longue chevelure blonde se mit à atteindre le sol où elle fut assise donc elle réfréna de penser plus loin au grand dam de Nebula qui se retint de pousser un soupir d'exaspération.

De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne prenne le contrôle de sa petite étoile.

De puissantes énergies magiques se dirigèrent d'ailleurs vers elles.

Parfait, le test va bientôt commencer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite bientôt. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas mais Nebula si.
> 
> Coucou, voici la suite avec pas mal d'action. Bonne lecture :)

"T'es sure que c'est par là?, demanda Natsu à Canna tandis qu'ils marchèrent dans les bois. Bien que toute la bande fut au complet avec Wendy et Carla qui les avaient rejoints entre temps peu après qu'ils furent sortis de la guilde, le chasseur de dragons de feu fut quand même un peu surpris de voir Juvia avec eux. Bon Levy, il comprenait vu que Lucy et elle furent très amies mais la mage de l'eau... Peut-être que c'est pour protéger Gray, se dit-il en avançant d'un pas impatient.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à sentir l'odeur de Lucy comme il fallait et il ne devait se fier qu'à Canna qui les guidait. La blonde fut comme une sorte de soeur pour lui et bien qu'il restait inquiet pour Sting, il fut aussi préoccupé par le fait qu'elle était en danger. Cette Nebula va prendre chère, pensa-t-il en craquant distraitement les phalanges de ses mains, je m'en fous si c'est une femme ou une déesse. N'empêche que si c'était le cas, elle devait être super balèze. Je pête le feu rien que d'y penser. Il en avait même oublié l'horrible mal des transports qu'il avait eu en prenant le train quelques instants plus tôt. Erza lui fit d'ailleurs des remontrances. "Natsu, calme-toi. Il faut d'abord qu'on arrive à retrouver Lucy.

\- Ouais. Je me demande pourquoi elle est partie se terrer dans l'ancien domaine de sa famille, répliqua Gray en regardant les alentours, il a été acheté par une autre famille, non?

\- Peut-être y a-t-il quelque chose en lien avec Nebula, ajouta Levy d'une voix inquiète, j'espère qu'elle va bien.

\- C'est Lucy, la rassura Happy, elle n'en a des fois pas l'air mais elle est super résistante.

\- Bien dit Happy, renchérit Natsu avec un grand sourire, Lucy ne se laissera pas faire, termina-t-il en gambadant.

\- Il faut toujours qu'ils en fassent des tonnes, soupira Carla en secouant la tête sous le rire de Wendy.

Juvia remarqua un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Monsieur Gray. Peut-être pense-t-il à Lucy en ce moment. Une aiguille de jalousie lui piqua le coeur mais elle s'était résolue fermement à tout faire pour aider ses amis. Elle avait aussi quelque chose d'important à dire à Lucy mais... Et voilà que Juvia espère que si la déesse possède vraiment Lucy, qu'elle effraie suffisament Monsieur Gray pour ne plus l'aimer. Ses poings se serrèrent de colère. Juvia est pitoyable.

Canna continuait de suivre le chemin indiqué par la carte qu'elle tenait quand soudain une vieille connaissance apparut devant eux. "C'est toi, Locke?, le questionna Natsu, si tu es là, c'est que Lucy n'est pas loin." L'esprit du Lion s'affala. "Locke!, s'exclama Canna en se précipitant vers lui.

\- Attends, je vais te lancer un sort de guérison, fit à son tour Wendy sur le point de les rejoindre quand Locke leva la main pour les interrompre. "Bien que je sois très flatté de votre inquiétude, tout va bien, les tranquilisa-t-il avec un sourire rassurant, la magie de Nebula étant très puissante, j'ai juste un surplus d'énergie.

\- C'est vrai que la seule fois où j'ai ressenti une telle puissance, c'est lors de la guerre contre Albareth, constata Erza. A la différence que cette magie ne fut pas intimidante, elle évoquait plutôt celle de Mavis, à la fois forte et bienveillante.

\- Lucy est au plus mal, dit Locke d'une voix épuisée en se levant tant bien que mal, elle s'est enfermée dans un cottage non loin d'ici et bien que j'ai été contre son projet d'isolement, elle ne m'a pas écouté.Je trouve son entêtement sexy mais là elle est en danger. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous devez être au courant de sa situation, je suppose.

\- Ouais, on nous a parlé de Nebula, déclara Gray pendant que Natsu fut sur le point de partir :"Merci de nous avoir indiqué où elle est, Locke, je vais la rejoindre, décida le chasseur de dragons en commençant à courir en quatrième vitesse en s'écriant, Lucy, j'arriiiiiive!

\- Je vais le suivre, déclara ensuite Erza en poussant un soupir exaspéré, Wendy, tu viens avec moi au cas où. Gray, tu restes avec Levy, Locke et Juvia pour les protéger. Si jamais cette déesse a pris possession de Lucy, je crains le pire.

\- Non, refusa Canna en rangeant sa carte, nous allons avec toi. Lucy est aussi notre amie."

Levy hocha la tête d'un air déterminé tandis que Gray hocha simplement la tête bien qu'il se sentit encore coupable. Juvia baissa ses prunelles coupables. Pourquoi se sentit-elle envieuse comme ça? A penser que Lucy avait tout pour elle et que tout le monde l'aimait. Pas comme Juvia. Mais Juvia ne veut que Monsieur Gray. Un sentiment d'injustice pointa le bout de son nez mais la mage de l'eau s'efforça de le nier. Juvia sait que cette attitude est ridicule mais... Elle leva les yeux vers Locke qui fut heureux de voir Lucy aussi soutenue.

Sa belle constellationniste n'était pas seule, ça, il le savait mais Dame Nebula pouvait être très retorse. Même lui craignait les crises de colère de cette dernière qui furent pire que celles d'Aquarius à titre de comparaison. "Dans ce cas, allons-y, déclara Locke en modérant ses pouvoirs, j'espère juste que je vais tenir. Et une dernière chose au sujet de Nebula." Le groupe l'écouta attentivement en commençant à partir. "Notre déesse n'est pas aussi impitoyable que vous le pensez et si vous réussissez son test, elle vous laissera tranquille, je pense.

\- Quel test?, s'enquit Erza pendant qu'ils avancèrent jusqu'au cottage.

Locke eut un sourire à la fois résigné et énigmatique. "Un test que Natsu loupera à coups sûrs. Par contre, il tourna la tête vers Gray avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus, toi, tu y arriveras certainement Gray.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie?, grommela Gray en tentant de ne pas rougir. Il ne savait pas ce que Locke insinuait mais il semblait avoir deviné ses sentiments pour Lucy. Son coeur fut tiraillé par l'inquiétude et il se doutait qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation. Leur constellationniste s'était confinée pour les protéger. "Mais pourquoi venir ici?, se demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Caprico m'a expliqué que le cottage avait été construit pour Lucy par sa mère peu avant sa mort, leur raconta Locke, elle avait l'habitude de s'y réfugier après quand elle se sentait mal.

\- Je vois, fit Erza en regardant devant elle. Ils furent cependant distraits par les cris de Natsu et Happy. "Il faut qu'on se dépêche, ordonna Titania en se mettant à courir.

Ils accoururent vers Natsu et Happy en les découvrant... En train d'admirer la belle batisse en pierre devant eux. "T'as vu Natsu? Cette maison est plus grande que la notre!, s'étonna le chat bleu.

\- Y a pas à dire Lucy sait vraiment trouver des cachettes cool, renchérit le mage de feu à la grande consternation de ses amis qui secouèrent la tête pour la plupart.

\- Il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes à se préoccuper, rouspéta Erza en lui donnant un coup sur la tête, allons voir Lucy."

Au même moment dans le cottage, la constellationniste s'éveilla au son des voix qu'elle entendit depuis dehors. La fatigue l'avait gagnée entre temps. Elle se sentit coupable de les avoir inquiétés. Avec une lettre aussi drastique, c'est normal, se dit-elle en se levant lentement, les chaines qu'elle s'était mise alourdissant ses membres au moindre geste. Il faut que je les éloigne de moi. Quitte à se faire détester d'eux.

La marque de Nebula continuait de se propager jusqu'à son épaule. Bientôt, il serait trop tard.

L'équipe la plus puissante de Fairy Tail et leurs amis furent estomaqués en la voyant sortir de la petite maison. Leur Lucy d'habitude si'souriante ne fut plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Sa peau avait pâli, son corps était devenu plus mince bien que la robe noire qu'elle portait y contribuait aussi. Ses cheveux longs touchèrent le sol et ses prunelles marrons les fixaient d'un oeil terne allant de pair avec les cernes se dessinant sous ses paupières.

Ils furent encore plus choqués à la vue des chaines anti-magie en train de meurtrir ses poignets et ses chevilles. Le tatouage étoilé sur son bras semblait briller d'une lueur inquiétante. "C'est quoi ces chaines, Lucy?, demanda Natsu d'un ton anormalement sérieux en lui prenant le poignet.

\- C'est moi qui me les suis mise, rétorqua Lucy d'un ton glacial en retirant brusquement sa main, si'vous êtes là, alors vous devez être au courant pour ce qu'il m'arrive mais ne vous inquiétez pas, poursuivit-elle en leur montrant le dos de sa main dénuée de l'emblème de la guilde, je ne fais plus partie de Fairy Tail donc ce ne sont plus vos affaires."

Natsu alla s'insurger mais ce fut Gray qui se fâcha en lui prenant le poignet. "Bien sûr que si ce sont nos affaires, on s'inquiète tous pour toi dans la guilde alors arrête de tout prendre sur toi. Reviens à Fairy Tail, on trouvera une solution." Le coeur de Lucy émit des battements douloureux.

Oh non, ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Lucy n'aimait pas voir ses iris sombres soucieuses qui en disaient plus qu'elle ne le souhaitait.

Elle n'aimait pas voir la détresse déchirante dans les yeux bleus de Juvia tandis que la pluie se mit à tomber en trombe.

Canna et Levy s'étaient même déplacées par inquiétude pour elle quant à Erza, Locke, Natsu, Happy, Wendy et Carla... Non, arrêtez, je vous en supplie... Des larmes se mêlèrent aux gouttes d'eau sur ses joues ... Je ne veux pas que ça change si je te dis ce que je ressens pour toi, Gray... La marque de Nebula recouvrit maintenant tout son bras tandis qu'une autre rivière étoilée apparut sur l'autre.

Un ciel étoilé apparut devant ses yeux, le même que celui de son enfance peu de temps avant sa rencontre avec Nebula. Si beau mais aussi prémice d'un sommeil dont elle ne pourrait peut-être pas sortir.

Pardonnez-moi les amis.

Son corps faiblissait, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement.

"Lucy!, entendit-elle en un écho désespéré.

Pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir été plus forte.

"Dors, petite étoile."

Les mages de Fairy Tail furent projetés par une onde de choc.

Les menottes anti-magie portées par Lucy s'effritèrent pendant qu'une douce aura dorée se mit à entourer la constellationniste. Des iris argentés se posèrent doucement sur eux avec une remarque désobligeante. "Alors c'est vous qui avez vaincu une des plus grandes menaces que cette belle Earthland ait eu? Vous n'êtes pas très costauds, dis donc si vous n'êtes même pas capable de résister à une simple onde de choc."

Natsu fut le premier à se redresser. Cette fille. Elle avait le corps de Lucy, sa voix mais ce n'était pas elle. "Rends-nous Lucy!, hurla-t-il en accourant vers elle.

\- Attends Natsu, tenta de l'arrêter Erza en se levant à son tour sauf que comme elle le craignait, Lucy, ou plutôt l'entité présente dans son corps parvint à incapaciter Natsu...En le faisant léviter dans les airs d'un simple geste de la main. "Urgh, j'ai mal au coeur, se plaignit-il sous le regard inquiet de Wendy qui lévita à son tour. "Ouaaah!

\- Wendy, s'écria Carla en prenant forme humaine mais elle fut projetée à terre. La pauvre chasseuse de dragons céleste eut aussi le mal de l'air. "Bon, j'ai réussi à paralyser les deux personnes susceptibles de me gêner, déclara Nebula avec un sourire avant de faire téléporter tout le monde dans un terrain vague sous un ciel étoilé, voilà, nous serons plus tranquille pour converser, elle montra ensuite Locke du doigt, par contre Leo du Lion, je suis désolée mais tu vas gentiment rentrer à la maison, poursuivit-elle en le faisant disparaitre d'un claquement de doigt.

\- Locke!, cria Canna en le voyant s'évaporer, que lui as-tu fait?" Elle savait que c'était Lucy physiquement mais cette déesse agissait différemment. Cette Nebula était beaucoup moins timorée que son amie.

\- Je l'ai juste renvoyé au monde des esprits, les rassura Nebula avec un sourire poli avant de se rembrunir à la vue des regards emplis de colère, écoutez, je sais que vous m'en voulez d'avoir pris le corps de la petite étoile mais contrairement à ce que vous pensez tous, je ne vais pas purifier le monde... Du moins pas pour le moment, finit-elle en lévitant légèrement.

\- Que veux-tu alors?, la questionna Erza en faisant apparaitre son épée, Locke nous a dit que tu voulais nous faire une sorte de test.

\- Ce cher Leo a toujours eu la langue bien pendue, soupira Nebula en secouant la tête, mais bon soit : vous allez tous vous battre contre moi, fit-elle en faisant atterrir Natsu et Wendy, j'ai même libéré les chasseurs de dragons pour que ce soit plus équitable, elle fit apparaitre un bouclier doré autour d'elle, si vous trouvez mon point faible et parvenez à détruire mon bouclier stellaire, votre amie sera libre. Par contre si vous échouez, son regard se fit plus froid, le monde sera entièrement purifié par mes soins. Ce rabat-joie d'Ankhseram aura plus de boulot avec les réincarnations à gérer mais tant pis, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, ça lui apprendra de m'enfermer comme ça.

\- C'est tout?, s'enquit Natsu avec un grand sourire en se levant, je sais que tu es dans le corps de Lucy mais si ça permet de la libérer, j'accepte ce combat. Surtout que tu as l'air super balèze.

\- Je la soignerai dès que tout sera fini, répliqua Wendy en invoquant la force du dragon.

\- C'est parti, poursuivit Erza en invoquant une de ses armures.

\- On va vous aider, déclara Levy en se préparant tandis que Canna sortit ses cartes. Juvia regarda Gray invoquer sa glace après un instant d'hésitation et en fit de même avec la magie de l'eau.

Elle éprouva un plaisir coupable à vouloir combattre sa pire rivale alors que la blonde était au plus mal. Il faut que Juvia se reprenne, se ressaisit-elle en lançant sa déferlante, je ne veux pas que le monde soit dét..." Lucy apparut soudainement devant elle, son sort d'eau touchant le bouclier autour d'elle. Celui-ci s'effrita un bref instant. "Juvia, l'appela Gray en se retournant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque Nebula la fit entrer dans son bouclier. Que va-t-elle lui faire? Il eut peur que la déesse se décida à tuer la mage de l'eau. Il avait bien vu que c'était en partie à cause de la situation tendue qui avait lieu entre eux trois que Lucy avait cédé la place à cette Nebula

Juvia eut peur de ce regard gris acier qui la sondait de part en part. C'était comme si cette déesse lisait son coeur. En dehors, les coups de Natsu, Wendy et Erza ne firent presqu'aucun effet, juste des petits erafflements qui disparurent rapidement. "Ils sont pleins de volonté, je ne le nie pas, s'amusa à dire la déesse, d'eux tous, tu étais une des plus suceptibles à détruire mon bouclier mais c'est dommage que tu utilises cette force d'une manière inadequate, poursuivit-t-elle en rappochant son visage vers le sien, un petit baiser de vérité t'ouvrira certainement les yeux."

Juvia sentit les lèvres de Lucy effleurer son front avant de s'évanouir. Monsieur... Gray.

Elle s'éveilla dans un brouillard informe. Où suis-je? Des reminiscences apparurent sous ses yeux.

Ses souvenirs d'enfance emplis de tristesse, sa vie dans la guilde de Phantom Lord, sa rencontre avec Gray.

Ses premiers jours à Fairy Tail aussi, quand elle avait emménagé à Fairy Hills.

D'autres souvenirs plus récents lui revinrent. Ses refus de participer à des missions parce que Monsieur Gray n'en faisait pas partie, des quêtes vite faite avec Gajeel par habitude, lorsqu'elle s'était mise à rejeter Lyon mais il y en avait eu un qui lui fit mal au coeur.

C'était une discussion entre Canna et Lisanna à son sujet quand elle venait de rentrer à Fairy Hills suite à une mission. Les deux magiciennes furent dans la chambre de la brune. "Je suis triste pour Juvia, déclara la cartomancienne en buvant une flasque, franchement, c'est une fille bien sous tous rapports mais elle préfère dépendre de Gray plutôt que montrer ce qu'elle vaut vraiment, se plaignit-elle, ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne jamais dépendre d'un mec pour exister et honnêtement, Juvia n'a pas besoin de Gray pour avoir confiance en elle. Je sais qu'elle m'a dit un jour que plus qu'un homme, c'était de Fairy Tail qu'elle est tombée amoureuse mais j'ai de plus en plus du mal à y croire.

\- Juvia est amoureuse, c'est normal qu'elle agisse comme ça, tenta de la dissuader Lisanna, tu sais, j'étais pareille vis-à-vis de Natsu avant.

\- Ouais mais ça ne t'empêchait pas de veiller sur Elfman, Mirajane et les autres membres de la guilde, rétorqua Canna, et tu n'avais pas besoin de ça pour être telle que tu es. Tu vas trouver ça méchant de ma part, poursuivit-elle avec tristesse, mais je trouve que c'est du gachis."

C'est vrai que Juvia en a voulu à Canna après, pensa la mage de l'eau en s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer, mais au fond, elle a dit ça parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi.

Un autre souvenir, un avec Lucy, se projeta devant elle. Ce fut après qu'elle avait reçu l'emblème de la guilde. "Ça y est, tu es devenue un membre de Fairy Tail à part entière Juvia, avait déclaré la blonde d'un ton guilleret, tu dois être contente.

\- Oui, il est vrai que Juvia est heureuse, avoua la mage de l'eau, mais je le suis encore plus depuis que je suis aux cotés de Monsieur Gray, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire fielleux, Juvia fera tout pour qu'il soit à elle.

\- Ne pourrions-nous pas être amies à la place?, lui demanda Lucy en poussant un soupir avant de reprendre, tu sais, c'est pour ça que j'adore cette guilde : tout le monde t'accepte sans te juger comme ils le feraient avec quelqu'un de leur famille. Je ne les remercierai jamais assez et j'espère que Fairy Tail deviendra aussi ta nouvelle famille, Juvia."

Juvia n'avait jamais oublié le sourire de Lucy ce jour-là. Le sourire d'une personne qui lui avait tout pardonné. Lucy a du tellement s'en vouloir de ce que la guilde de Phantom Lord a fait subir à Fairy Tail à ce moment-là. Elle-même avait suivi les ordres parce que José l'avait acceptée telle qu'elle était. Il ne s'agissait pas d'amour bien entendu mais c'était au fond similaire à sa défaite face à Monsieur Gray.

En clair, il suffit que Juvia se sente appréciée par quelqu'un pour suivre aveuglément cette personne. Parce qu'elle avait toujours été rejetée, elle se disait qu'une fille de la pluie comme elle n'existerait que si quelqu'un la remarque. Des larmes amères coulèrent de ses yeux.

"Je comprends ce que Canna a voulu dire maintenant, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, Juvia s'est trompée sur toute la ligne."... Le brouillard devint alors un ciel nocturne où une étoile d'un bleu cyan se mit à briller d'un éclat nouveau...

... "Qu'as-tu fait à Juvia?, questionna Gray en tentant de lancer ses lances de glace sur le bouclier de Nebula sauf que celle-ci les esquiva avec aisance.

\- Juste une petite introspection qui semble avoir réussi, répondit énigmatiquement la déesse en évitant de nouveau les coups de Natsu et Erza. Levy, Canna, Wendy et Carla semblaient à bout de forces. "Comment... La vaincre?, se demanda la chasseuse de dragons céleste en regardant le bouclier autour de Lucy.

Celui-ci absorbait le moindre choc, même la magie de Natsu, même les coups d'épée d'Erza. La magie divine était vraiment très puissante. "Je vais m'enflammer encore plus, s'énerva Natsu en concentrant ses flammes avant de se ruer de nouveau vers Nebula, POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON DE... Ourgh!" Nebula venait de lui assener un violent coup de poing au ventre qui l'envoya au loin. "Ouaaaaah!

\- Natsu!, cria Happy en s'envolant pour rejoindre son ami.

\- J'y suis allée un peu fort. En tous cas, sa fougue respire la jeunesse, il me rappelle une vieille connaissance, fit Nebula en se secouant la main sous l'oeil médusé de tout le monde, mais ça devient lassant à la longue. Je m'ennuie, finit-elle en poussant un baillement ennuyé. Ses yeux argents se mirent à virer au doré.

Carla eut un bref flash de ce qui allait de produire ensuite. Le ciel étoilé au-dessus d'eux se mit à étinceler, Nebula leva son doigt vers le ciel... "GRAY INVOQUE UN BOUCLIER DE GLACE, VITE!

\- Trop tard, répliqua Nebula en baissant son doigt pour crier d'un ton sec, Ourano Metria!"

Une multitide d'étoiles tombèrent des cieux et plurent sur les mages. "Voici la version originelle, relata Nebula en lévitant un peu pour s'asseoir dans l'air, sans aucune incantation." Elle sentit une légère douleur au niveau des muscles. J'ai bien fait de réduire le sort au minimum, pensa-t-elle, le corps de la petite étoile en aurait souffert. L'Ourano Metria était un sort de sa création et l'incantation pour l'invoquer servait à canaliser l'énergie des constellationnistes afin qu'ils ne souffrent pas lorsque le sort était lancé.

L'énergie divine était extrêmement difficile à canaliser pour un être humain, le moindre excès de magie pouvant le tuer.

Nebula attendit que le nuage se dissipe afin de contempler le résultat. Normalement, vu qu'elle avait réduit la puissance du sort à son maximum, les amis de la petite étoile ne subiraient aucune blessure grave. Et le petit dragon de feu était éloigné de la portée du sort. La déesse vit alors un dôme de glace apparaitre sous ses yeux.

"Eh bien, ça commence enfin à devenir interessant, poursuivit-elle en s'étirant, tu es allé jusqu'à invoquer la magie anti-démons, petit mage de glace. J'en suis impressionnée." Gray avait dissipé le dôme de glace aux nuances violacés, sa marque de chasseur de démons de glace s'était propagée le long de son bras. Il avait eu raison d'utiliser une magie des ténèbres liée aux ténèbres qui fut à l'opposée des forces stellaires.

Les mots de Locke lui revinrent en tête. Si le point faible de Nebula était ce qu'il pensait alors... "Il est temps d'en finir, déclara-t-il en se précipitant vers la déesse, tu as assez occupé le corps de ma princesse, Nebula alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de le lui rendre."

Tous virent le bouclier stellaire se briser d'un seul coup de poing du mage de glace.

Puis Gray prendre Nebula par le poignet. Le mage de glace ne réfléchit plus, il pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Lucy dans l'espoir de briser cette emprise.

Reviens-nous, Lucy. Reviens-moi, ma princesse.

Nebula eut un sourire amusé avant de fermer les yeux. Elle put voir plusieures étoiles briller au firmament de son monde autour de deux qui furent proches l'une de l'autre.

Une d'un beau doré et une autre d'un bleu-gris argenté.

Tu as réussi le test, petit Gray Fullbuster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou. Suite et fin bientôt. A bientôt. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas mais Nebula si.
> 
> Coucou, voici la suite et fin, désolée pour le retard (allergie et compagnie). Bonne lecture :)

Natsu courut de nouveau après s'être remis du coup de poing de Luc- enfin de Nebula. "Purée, cette déesse est super forte!, s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire, je m'enflamme encore plus, fit-il en faisant jallir de ses poings, allez, Happy, on y retourne."

Happy fut soulagé que Natsu n'eut rien mais il allait encore foncer dans le tas. Il se demandait même s'il avait oublié que Nebula possédait le corps de leur amie. "Attends-moi, s'écria-t-il en s'envolant derrière lui. Ils parvinrent jusqu'à leurs camarades de la guilde et furent surpris de retrouver une Juvia inconciente, la tête reposée sur les genoux de Canna tandis que Wendy, Carla, Levy et Erza furent assises devant une Lucy et un Gray eux aussi dans les pommes.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont?, s'étonna Natsu en regardant la faible aura dorée qui semblait entourer le couple évanoui, et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Vous avez réussi à battre Nebula sans moi?, s'énerva-t-il, des larmes émergeant de son être, je parie que c'est toi Erza.

\- Non, c'est Gray, réfuta Levy en secouant la tête pendant que Wendy rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles, il a percé le bouclier stellaire d'un seul coup de poing et rompu la magie de la déesse à la manière d'un prince, raconta-t-elle d'un ton rêveur, c'est si romantique.

\- Oui mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi ils sont encore inconscients, poursuivit Erza en fronçant les sourcils, ce doit être encore un coup de Nebula.

\- L'énergie stellaire n'est pourtant pas maléfique, fit Canna en sortant une carte pour absorber un peu de la magie présente autour de Gray et Lucy, je pense que Nebula souhaite s'entretenir avec eux deux.

\- Moi, je ne comprends pas grand chose mais il faut les réveiller, maugréa Natsu en s'apprêtant à prendre Gray par les épaules pour le secouer... Et leviter de nouveau dans les airs. "C'est pas possiiiiiible... Urgh à l'aide, j'en peux plus.

\- Oui, Nebula doit vraiment avoir quelque chose à leur dire, en conclut Erza avec un sourire amusé tandis que le chasseur de dragons de feu planait dans le ciel, souffrant de ce mal de transports si incommodant.

Juvia cligna brièvement des yeux avant de s'éveiller totalement en découvrant le visage de Canna penché sur elle. "Ça va, Juvia?, demanda la cartomancienne, inquiète. La mage de l'eau s'assit en hochant la tête. Ce songe la bouleversait encore mais il y avait plus important. "Est-ce que Lucy...?" Elle vit Canna hésiter un moment avant de répondre :"Oui, Gray l'a libérée... Enfin, je crois. Ils sont dans les vapes en ce moment." Les prunelles bleues rencontrèrent alors le couple allongé non loin d'elles. Des larmes se mirent à couler. Non!

Lucy sentit une sensation étrange dans son corps. Il n'y avait plus cette langueur, ni cette lourdeur. L'énergie stellaire ne l'envahissait plus non plus. Je me sens si légère. Quelqu'un était en train de lui caresser doucement la joue. Hein? La constellationniste ouvrit lentement les yeux sur un ciel aux étoiles multicolores si familier. Le ciel de son enfance, celui de sa première rencontre avec Nebula. Donc Nebula ne me possède plus?

Lucy tourna la tête pour croiser des iris noirs qui la mirèrent avec une tendresse qui l'embarassa un peu. "Gray? Mais comment...? Attends, ça doit être encore un autre de mes rêves, ce doit être ça, tenta-t-elle de se raisonner avant de s'écrier à la vue de leurs corps nus, oui ce doit être FORCEMENT un rêve." La blonde poussa un petit cri quand le noiraud l'attira à lui pour l'étreindre.

\- Alors comme ça, tu rêves de moi de cette façon?, la taquina-t-il avec un petit sourire, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, Lucy. Quoiqu'avec le coup de la tenue de soubret...

\- Raaaah, tais-toi!, hurla-t-elle en tentant de le repousser, l'écarlate aux joues. Sauf que la prise de Gray autour de sa taille fut plus forte. Il l'enlaça de sorte à ne ce qu'elle s'échappe pas sans pour autant lui faire du mal. Lucy se calma en voyant des habits apparaitre sur eux. "J'avais oublié, on est dans mon rêve dans je peux faire apparaitre ce que je veux, fit-elle avec soulagement avant de continuer plus sérieusement, mais si tu es là, où est Nebula?

\- Je l'ignore, répondit Gray en regardant le ciel étoilé tout en lui caressant les cheveux, tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai brisé son bouclier et découvert son point faible comme elle nous l'a demandés. Et maintenant me voilà avec toi, termina-t-il en enroulant une mèche blonde autour de son doigt, je pense qu'il est temps d'être sincère, non?"

Les prunelles marrons se firent fuyants, hésitants comme toujours quand Lucy devait faire face à un choix crucial. Si elle lui ouvrait son coeur tout changera et pourtant, en pensant à Natsu et Sting, la constellationniste se disant que ça ne serait peut-être pas un mal. C'était juste que... "Monsieur Gray! Lucy!" Un écho venu du ciel retentit. Une étoile bleue cyane brillait de mille feux et cette énergie magique... Juvia.

"Lucy, sache que tu es une amie qui est chère à Juvia, bien plus que ma rivale. Tu as été la première à accepter Juvia à part entière en tant que membre de Fairy Tail." Des sons de sanglots se firent entendre. "Mais... Si jamais tu fais du mal à Monsieur Gray, Juvia t'emprisonnera dans sa prison d'eau pour toujours."

"Compris Juvia, murmura Lucy en regardant cette magnifique étoile étincelant sous ses yeux, et merci." Elle se tourna ensuite vers Gray en train de lui adresser un sourire qui lui réchauffa le coeur. Il ignorait ce que Nebula avait fait à Juvia mais en voyant l'étoile turquoise briller dans le ciel, il avait eu l'impression que la mage de l'eau avait repris confiance en elle. Toutefois, il lui restait une chose à faire. Une chose qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher. "Lucy, chuchota-t-il en posant son front contre celui de la blonde, je t'aime.

\- Gray..." Oh non, mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Raaah, c'est énervant d'être comme ça. Et pas seulement ça, Lucy crut aussi entendre les battements de coeur du noiraud. Comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. C'était déroutant, troublant mais elle avait l'impression d'être dans un doux cocon de chaleur bien plus agréable que la laine d'Aries. "Moi... aussi, murmura-t-elle timidement en détournant les yeux.

Gray profita de cet instant pour cueillir les lèvres de la blonde, tendrement, en tentant d'être le moins brusque possible. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être gentleman mais avec Lucy, il pouvait se permettre cet effort. La constellationniste lui rendit d'ailleurs le baiser avec maladresse avant de changer d'angle pour mieux ressentir cette bouche qui happait la sienne. "Mmmm." Le soupir de Gray lui donnait l'encouragement qu'elle avait besoin et se mit à approfondir le baiser en plongeant les mains dans les mèches de jais.

Deux étoiles se mirent alors à étinceler au-dessus d'eux, l'or et l'argent que Nebula se mit à admirer un moment d'un oeil réjoui assise sur un petit croissant de lune voguant dans le ciel aux teintes améthyste avant d'apparaitre devant les amoureux qui venaient de rompre leur baiser. "Aaaah! C'est-y pas mignon, s'émerveilla-t-elle avec un sourire béat en les voyant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lucy et Gray se dégagèrent rapidement et s'assirent tous deux à la vue de l'inconnue. "Alors, c'est toi, Nebula?, questionna le mage de glace en évitant de ne pas rougir devant la déesse. Il détailla la femme qui se tenait devant eux. Elle était bien différente de Lucy avec sa peau mate, ses yeux argent et ses très longs cheveux dorés. Son physique fut même plus altier, comme Erza. Même si elle ressemble un peu à Briar.

Sa tenue, un sarouel et un haut échancré d'un bleu-mauve décoré de dorures, lui rappelait celle du mage de sable vindicatif d'Albareth mais une chose était sure : son énergie magique dépassait de loin ce qu'il avait rencontré. Alors, c'est ça l'énergie des dieux? "Ne fais pas cette tête d'ahuri, fit Nebula en faisant mine de s'éventer de sa main, c'est vrai que l'énergie divine est puissante mais nous, les divinités, sommes loin d'être invincibles."

Son regard se fit plus triste.

"Mes congénères ont même tendance à être trop rigoristes : dès qu'on touche à la source même de leur existence dans ce monde, ils ont tendance à maudire. Regardez Ankhseram." Quel idiot quand même, pensa-t-elle, et après, il ose m'enfermer. Va falloir que je lui dise deux mots." Par contre, d'autres préfèrent servir les humains avec un contrat, poursuivit-elle à voix haute, ce qui m'a inspiré la magie des constelationnistes d'ailleurs, elle se mit à sourire, en tous cas, tu as réussi à ouvrir ton coeur, petite étoile donc ma mission est accomplie.

\- Attends, tu ne voulais pas purifier le monde?, lui demanda Lucy avec étonnement. Même Gray fut confus.

\- Il fallait bien que j'invente une menace pour te réveiller un bon coup, répondit Nebula en haussant les épaules, non, en réalité purifier de nouveau le monde avait été mon but par le passé, avoua-t-elle, jusqu'à ce que je te désigne comme hote." Comme Lucy et Gray n'avaient par l'air de comprendre, elle poursuivit :" Il est vrai que mes hotes ne faisaient pas long feu avant. Peut-être était- ce dû à ma rancune envers Ankhseram et les humains qui faisait que je ne pouvais réguler l'énergie divine correctement dans les corps que je choisissais.

"Après tout, ces constellationnistes n'étaient que des outils pour ma vengeance mais en me connectant à toi, petite étoile, j'ai découvert les valeurs que j'avais oublié depuis la fête du Roi dragon. En observant tes périples avec tes amis de la guilde de Fairy Tail, j'ai de nouveau su pour quoi j'existais en tant que déesse. L'amitié et ces liens forts qui vous unissent tous, fit-elle en montrant au couple le ciel du doigt.

Lucy et Gray découvrirent avec stupeur une multitude d'étoiles formant l'emblème de leur guilde. "Toutes les étincelles colorées dans le ciel sont chacune liées aux âmes de tous les êtres d'Earthland et celles-ci sont celles de tous vos amis de la guilde en plus des votres bien entendu, leur expliqua Nebula, mon rôle est de veiller sur ces petites lumières tout du long. Dès qu'une vie n'est plus, Ankhseram et moi nous chargeons de la faire renaitre dans une toute nouvelle existence. J'exauce aussi les souhaits beinveillants et plus que tout, je suis issue de l'essence même de la protomagie.

\- Alors c'est pour cette raison que c'est ton point faible, en conclut Gray en prenant la main de Lucy, et pour Juvia, que lui as-tu fait au juste?

\- Pour répondre à tes questions, petit mage de glace, répondit Nebula en regardant le ciel, la petite mage de l'eau avait besoin de comprendre qu'il faut avant tout briller par soi-même pour s'épanouir, non se noyer corps et âme dans un amour trompeur. Je suis sure qu'elle ira mieux maintenant, dit-elle en regardant l'étoile bleue liée à Juvia, sinon oui, tu as raison sur ce point. L'amour est mon essence et aussi mon point faible.

" C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je purifiais le monde à ma façon. Quand je sentais que la haine prenait le pas sur l'amour, j'utilisais cette méthode drastique afin de créer un monde nouveau que je pensais parfait mais j'ai du accepter qu'il l'est déjà avec son lot de lumière et de noirceur, fit-elle avec un sourire amer, en tous cas, grace à Fairy Tail, je ne ressens plus le besoin de le purifier et l'emprise qu'avait Ankhseram sur moi n'est plus depuis la fin de cette triste bataille d'Albareth. Il est temps pour moi de te libérer à mon tour, petite étoile. Je veillerai sur vous depuis le monde des esprits. "

Les yeux de Lucy s'écarquillèrent dès qu'elle commença à disparaitre en une nuée de lucioles brillantes. Non. "Nebula...

La déesse des étoiles vola vers la constellationniste pour la serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois. "Je serai toujours près de toi, petite étoile. Près de vous tous. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur l'essentiel.

\- Merci à toi de m'avoir aidée, sanglota Lucy dans les bras de la déesse, tu seras toujours pour moi une amie et puis..." Elle leva la tête vers Nebula en s'efforçant de sourire. "Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, pas vrai?, s'enquit-elle pendant que Gray posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Nebula eut un instant de surprise avant de se remettre à sourire. Quelle idiote franchement. La petite étoile avait raison sur ce point. Elles pouvaient se revoir, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait se séparer d'elle définitivement.

Il y aurait toujours ce lien dans leurs coeurs.

Cette amitié entre une humaine et une déesse.

Nebula comprenait donc mieux les collègues qui choisissaient de se lier aux mortels d'Earthland, même s'il y en avait qui le faisaient avec de mauvaises intentions mais bon... Rien n'était parfait. Pas même les divinités dont elle faisait partie. Nous sommes aussi nuancés que les humains au fond. Mais ce n'était en aucun cas un reproche.

Cette petite étoile qui continuait de la regarder avec confiance, ce petit mage de glace qui cherissait cette dernière du fond de son coeur, tout leur entourage soudé prêt à se battre et à protéger ce qui leur était cher... "Merci infiniment de m'avoir éclairée, petites fées."

Ce fut ainsi que la déesse des étoiles repartit dans le monde des esprits en téléportant tous les mages vers Earthland, certains vers les personnes avec lesquelles ils étaient déjà liés.

Natsu sentit sa nausée disparaitre au moment même où il tomba au sol. "Argh, je suis où?, se demanda-t-il en s'asseyant tout en se frottant la tête, et où sont passés Happy et tout le monde?

\- Je suis là Natsu, le rassura l'Exceed bleu en regardant les alentours. La chambre où ils avaient atterri lui était familière. "On ne serait pas dans la chambre de Sting, par hasard?

\- Ah ouais, c'est vrai, remarqua le chasseur de dragons de feu, par contre, je sens plus cette énergie bizarre donc ça veut dire...

-... Ah, te revoilà déjà, Natsu?, s'enquit le chasseur de dragons sacré en rentrant dans sa chambre seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais ça y est, je n'ai plus de fièvre et..." Natsu lui sauta dessus sans crier gare en le faisant tomber au sol. "Aie! Hé, attends au moins que je finisse de me sécher.

\- Aaaah! Ton odeur m'a trop manqué, murmura Natsu en reniflant son cou, et puis je suis content que tu ailles mieux, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors dis-moi, tu as trouvé la source du problème?, lui demanda Sting en devinant d'avance la réponse.

\- Pour tout te dire, j'ai oublié, avoua Natsu avec un rire un peu gêné, mais ce qui est important, c'est que tu sois guéri, non?, finit-il en un murmure.

\- Oui, tu as raison là-dessus, c'est ce qui compte, murmura Sting en levant la tête pour embrasser tendrement sa salamandre.

Happy décida de laisser les amoureux en pleine séance de bécotage et de quitter la chambre où il croisa Lecter et Yukino qui avaient l'air d'être revenus des courses vu le sac que portait la constellationniste de Saber Tooth. "Euuuh, salut Lecter et Yukino. Sting et Natsu sont... occupés pour le moment, termina-t-il en se grattant la tête.

\- Je vois, fit l'Exceed roux avec un grand sourire tandis que les joues de Yukino commencèrent à virer au rouge, ça te dit de venir avec nous à la guilde, alors? Tu pourras voir Frosch comme ça, Rogue vient de rentrer de mission.

\- Pourquoi pas?, accepta Happy en partant avec eux.

Pendant ce temps, dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, Wendy, Carla, Canna, Juvia et Levy mirent un temps avant de comprendre que Nebula les avait téléportés. Surtout que c'était le matin. "Combien de temps sommes-nous restées dans cette dimension?, se demanda Levy, ah oui, j'avais oublié que le temps fonctionnait différemment chez les esprits."

\- Bienvenue parmi nous, les accueillit Mirajane sous l'oeil surpris de leurs camarades, alors vous avez trouvé Lucy? D'ailleurs, où sont Natsu, Gray et Erza?

\- Nous ne le savons pas, répondit alors Levy avec inquiétude, et si...?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, les rassura Locke qui apparut à son tour, Natsu et Happy ont été téléporté chez Sting, Erza non loin du QG de Crime Sorcière et Gray et Lucy sont de retour à Magnolia. Nebula tenait aussi à s'excuser pour le désagrément qu'elle a causé, ajouta-t-il pendant que toutes les magiciennes s'installèrent au comptoir, je suppose que vous voulez savoir toute l'histoire Maitre Makarof, finit-il en refusant poliment de la main les invitations de quelques jeunes filles.

\- Parle, fit le maitre en buvant sa pinte, quelque chose me dit que l'histoire doit être très surprenante."

Wendy et Carla burent toutes deux le rafraichissement que leur servit Mirajane avant de se lever :"Bon nous, on va rentrer se reposer, déclara la chasseuse de dragons céleste en baillant, le combat contre Nebula m'a épuisée.

\- Je ne pense pas que nous sortirons de Fairy Hills de la journée, renchérit l'Exceed blanche, un peu de repos nous fera le plus grand bien.

\- Je vais avec vous, proposa Levy en se levant à son tour après avoir regardé les alentours, je ne vois ni mon équipe des Shadow Gear, ni Gajeel d'ailleurs.

\- Jet et Droy ont décidé de partir en mission avec Gajeel pour s'endurcir, raconta Mirajane avec un sourire amusé, j'espère que ces deux-là rentreront en un seul morceau.

\- Ils sont doués quand même, les défendit Levy d'une voix ensommeillée, à plus tard, ajouta-t-elle en rejoignant Wendy et Carla à l'entrée de la guilde.

Juvia prit son verre de cidre avec un air morose pendant que Canna buvait à ses cotés, une bouteille de vin à la main. "Juvia a-t-elle bien fait?, se demanda-t-elle à voix basse en sirotant son verre. Monsieur Gray était avec Lucy en ce moment et étrangement, elle ne ressentit aucune colère. Un peu de jalousie, oui mais depuis que Nebula avait jeté ce sort, la mage de l'eau voyait les choses beaucoup plus clairement.

Juvia a le coeur brisé mais elle n'en veut pas à Lucy. Maintenant, elle pensait plus à contribuer à la notoriété de Fairy Tail et surtout à faire partie de cette famille haute en couleurs. Un bras se mit autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre un corps assez athlétique pour sa surprise... même s'il rivalisait avec le sien, question attributs. Un murmure aux légers relents avinés retentit à son oreille :" Bien sûr que tu as bien fait Juvia. Je suis fière de toi.

\- Ju... Juvia n'est pas attirée par les femmes, bégaya Juvia en repoussant brusquement l'étreinte de Canna qui se mit à rire de bon coeur.

\- Moi aussi, je préfère la chaleur masculine, rigola-t-elle avant de lui prendre délicatement le menton, quoique je ne serai pas contre un peu de douceur féminine, non plus, sussura-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux outremer dans le saphir devenu interdit de Juvia qui ne sut plus quoi faire. Canna a un je-ne-sais-quoi de viril maintenant... Oh là là, Juvia est toute troublée, ça ne va pas. Néanmoins, un rire tonitruant mit fin à sa confusion. "Je rigooole, voyons, déclara la cartomancienne en lui tapotant vivement le dos, en tous cas, sache que je suis là pour réconforter ta peine de coeur et je ne suis pas la seule, hein Mirajane?

\- J'ignore de quoi vous parlez mais Canna a raison, poursuivit Mirajana en essuyant une pinte, si tu as des soucis, Juvia, n'hésite pas à nous en parler et si ce n'est pas moi, il y a Lisanna qui est une bonne confidente.

\- Ouais, elle ne te jugera jamais, dit Canna en posant sa bouteille, tu n'es pas seule, Juvia."

Juvia commença à voir la guilde sous un autre angle maintenant. Plus en tant "que lieu où elle avait trouvé des gens sympathiques et surtout Monsieur Gray". Elle voyait Fairy Tail comme un sanctuaire où elle fréquentait des gens formidables. "Merci infiniment, déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotions, Juvia est si heureuse de vous connaitre.

\- Nous aussi Juvia, lui dit Canna en lui faisant de nouveau une grande accolade, nous sommes contents d'avoir une mage aussi forte et dévouée que toi. Tout le monde ici le pense." Suite à ces mots, la brune prit la décision qu'elle ferait tout pour que Juvia s'affirma encore plus afin qu'elle puisse garder le sourire radieux qu'elle lui adressa.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Lucy se rekaxait plus ou moins dans son bain tout en étant dans un état second. L'absence de Nebula se faisait sentir et elle avait passé la journée à dormir... dans les bras de Gray. Bon, ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments mais... Ça lui faisait encore bizarre. Surtout qu'il était en train de l'étreindre tendrement par derrière en ce moment. "Quoi, tu n'es toujours pas habituée?, demanda Gray d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-irrité, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois sans rien pourtant.

\- Oui mais c'est la première fois que j'invite un garçon à prendre un bain et... Puis c'est aussi la première fois que j'ai un petit ami tout court. Comprends-moi un peu, fulmina-t-elle en rougissant. La constellationniste trouvait ce contact très agréable mais... Mais c'était aussi un peu embarassant. Gray comprit sa réaction cependant. Aprés tout... :"Sache que c'est aussi la première fois pour moi, avoua-t-il en raffermissant sa prise, et ce n'est pas désagréable." Au contraire, le mage de glace ne s'était jamais aussi bien. "Mais si tu as trop chaud, je peux rafraichir un peu l'eau, murmura-t-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde.

\- Non, c'est très bien comme ça, refusa Lucy en fermant les yeux. La chaleur de l'eau matinée avec celle émanant du corps du mage des glaces la détendit plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Par contre, les petits baisers qu'elle sentit ensuite sur son cou la firent rire un peu. "Tu me chatouilles, hi, hi!

\- Mmm, il va falloir que je m'en souvienne alors, sussura le noiraud en se dégageant un peu de Lucy pour se sortir de la baignoire, il vaut mieux qu'on sorte de là. Tu as l'air encore fatiguée.

\- Je ne savais pas que Nebula avait emmagasiné autant de magie dans mon corps, contata Lucy tandis que Gray lui tendit une serviette lorsqu'elle sortit à son tour, et ne regarde pas.

\- Pourquoi?, demanda Gray en arquant un sourcil, je t'ai déjà vue nue plusieurs fois et frois-moi, tu n'as pas besoin de complexer. Tu es très belle." Le visage de Lucy devint rouge écrevisse. La blonde n'osait même plus lui crier dessus et encore moins de le traiter de pervers. Le compliment de Gray la flattait beaucoup.

"Euh merci, dit-elle d'une petite voix en s'essuyant. La constellationniste commença à se vêtir ensuite de son pyjama tandis que Gray mit rapidement son caleçon. Le mage de glace attendit patiemment qu'elle finisse de s'habiller pour la porter comme une princesse dans sa chambre. "J'- J'aurais pu y aller toute seule, s'indigna une Lucy toute gênée en mettant quand même les mains derrière le cou du noiraud.

\- Tes yeux se ferment tous seuls, ma princesse, fit Gray en quittant la salle de bain, donc laisse-moi te conduire au lit." Lucy sentit son coeur manquer un battement lorsqu'elle entendit le petit surnom que Gray lui adressa. Ma princesse. C'était vrai qu'elle avait l'impression de se sentir comme telle en ce moment, à être prise en considération si respectueusement. Le mage de glace la portait même avec une très grande précaution.

Ils s'arrêtèrent une fois arrivés devant le lit de Lucy où Gray la posa le plus doucement possible. La constellationniste souleva ensuite les couvertures et tous deux se réfugièrent sous les couettes dans les bras l'un de l'autre une fois que le noiraud eut éteint la lumière. Une pluie d'étoiles filantes se mirent à tomber dans le ciel. "La légende raconte que les étoiles filentes sont en vérité des larmes d'étoiles, raconta Lucy d'une voix fatiguée tandis que Gray lui caressa doucement les cheveux, les larmes de Nebula, plus précisément.

\- Ah bon?, s'enquit Gray en regardant le ciel depuis la fenêtre, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit du genre à pleurer.

\- Ce sont peut-être des larmes de joie, fit la blonde avec un sourire mutin avant de bailler.

Gray posa un petit baiser sur chacune de ses paupières, puis sur ses joues et enfin sur ses lèvres. La blonde lui rendit le baiser avant de se blottir contre lui. "Bonne nuit Gray, murmura-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur l'emblème de Fairy Tail ornant son torse.

\- Bonne nuit Lucy, lui souhaita le mage de glace en la serrant contre lui et en embrassant ensuite le tatouage de la guilde présente sur le dos de sa main.

Tous deux s'endormirent paisiblement pendant que dans un autre univers, dans le monde des esprits précisement, une Nebula en larmes se mit à pleurer comme une madeleine devant une boule de cristal lui permettant d'admirer Earthland et ses habitants. "Ils sont si mignoooons, gagatisa-t-elle en se mouchant le nez quand une voix grave se fit entendre derrière elle :"Toujours aussi fleur bleue, à ce que je vois."

Nebula fut surprise de rencontrer un homme au physique patibulaire, à la longue chevelure et à la barbe rousse. Ses yeux draconiens lui firent reconnaitre son identité. "Eh bien Igmir, tu te mets à la mode humaine maintenant?

\- Je ne suis plus qu'une âme, déclara le dragon de feu d'un ton bougon en entrant dans la salle, donc je peux prendre la forme que je veux.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu veux voir ton petit Natsu?, lui proposa-t-elle en lui montrant la boule de cristal.

\- Non merci, il doit être avec Sting en ce moment, refusa Igmir en secouant la tête, il faut d'ailleurs que j'annonce à Weiss que nos deux fils sont devenus compagnons.

\- Tu continues de veiller sur lui, fit Nebula avec un sourire affectueux, un peu comme moi avec la petite étoile." Igmir avait été le premier dragon avec lequel elle avait été en contact. A la base, elle avait voulu protéger les humains en faisant office de médiatrice en ces temps troublés où elle n'était qu'une jeune divinité idéaliste.

En rencontrant le roi des dragons de feu et ses acolytes, elle avait été rassurée qu'il existait des êtres draconiens souhaitant du fond de leur coeur faire évoluer les mentalités bien qu'elle eut sombré dans la désillusion ensuite. "Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir, d'ailleurs?, lui demanda-t-elle en faisant apparaitre deux coussins dans sa chambre décorée de rideaux violets et dorés.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, répondit Igmir en s'asseyant, et je voulais discuter un peu.

\- Après tout, pourquoi pas?, fit Nebula avec un grand sourire. Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé son corps, elle allait pouvoir aussi rattraper le temps perdu. Auprès de son frère le roi des esprits mais aussi auprés de ses vieux amis tout en veillant sur ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux : les étoiles d'Earthland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu la fic juqu'au bout. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour cette première partie de 12 pages. J'ai quand même choisi de la publier sur ffnet. A bientôt. :)


End file.
